Isamu vs Superman
by Izume Shanako
Summary: One-shot: Justice League and OC [Isamu Eri]. "Stronger than You" [Parody] between Isamu vs Superman. SONG


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Enjoy~~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"P.S: The ~ mean that you hold the note for a couple seconds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"strongStronger Than You [Parody]: Isamu and Superman/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Look around now,br /to the world we knew,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thought you could stop me,br /thought you would be the hero./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Well I'll gave you a show./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But it's over and we both /But heroes like you they don't get a clue,br /so look behind you and see all that we've lost,br /So here we go ahead come up with a plan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Come on lets fight, Boy Scout./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Go ahead; try to defeat me if you're /Can't you see that I'm much stronger?br /You try to defy my power with a beating,br /even though I brought all our friends to their knees./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone we knew is now gone,br /I am in control no not like /This world will be re-birthed,br /so you don't have to miss /This world'll be over in about a minute,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You think you are a~ HERO~ a~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You don't have the~ POWER~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You knew who I was,br /we use to be good friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"So be good and stay down,br /it won't play out the way you want./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I know I killed our friends,br /without giving them a /Even you can't bring them back,br /and even you won't safe this day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Go ahead; try to defeat me if you're /Can't you see that I'm much stronger?br /You try to defy my power with a beating,br /even though I brought all our friends to their knees./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Our fight is almost done, nearly /It's upsetting seeing you like this,br /nobody knew, I was Isamu, why didn't you kill when you could?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You thought I would,br /change~ my mind~ change~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But it wouldn't work that /I am not Batman~ Anymore~ Anymore~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Though I wish I could,br /save this world~br /save this world~br /save this world~/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then things would go back./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I may post the meaning of this (cause it seems weird and confusing with no background), but maybe later on down the road./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thanks~ Until next time~/p 


End file.
